Forward Unto Light
by They Call me Prophet
Summary: This is a re-written version of my series Forward Unto Light where we follow the journey of Nep' Faylon and Neptin as they take what remains of the Fleet Forward Unto Light and try to unlock the mysteries of the Flood (Neptin OC provided by Neptin the Sangheili)
1. It Begins

Forward unto light, Rewritten

So i am rewriting the whole series of Forward Unto Light since i basically wrote the whole thing before even playing the games so here it is, please let me know how it turns out, Hobey-Ho let's go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon stepped up onto the bridge of the Forward Unto Light, a Super Carrier Class cruiser armed with brand new experimental high intensity plasma weapons and a fleet of Corvettes added for support due to the fact that the weapons take time to charge after every three shots. Nep' Faylon glanced down at his new pearl white armor before walking up the slight ramp that lead to a command platform with a hovering command chair that allowed him to look over the entire control room of the Super Carrier. He sat down slowly then turned the command chair so he was looking at an Elite with crimson red armor asking<p>

"What is the situation brother"

The red armored elite turned to look at Nep' Faylon and replied

"The prophets have spoken, they want us to aid our sister fleet 'Forward unto Darkness' which is about to begin laying siege on a planet controlled by the humans"

Nep' Faylon leaned back into his chair, the fleet 'Forward unto Darkness' was in fact actually not the sister fleet at all more like the flagship of it was the sister ship of his flagship 'Forward unto Light' but it was odd that her crew would be calling for help. He stood up looking at the helmsman that was standing at the controls in front of him below the elevated platform and said

"Helmsman set our course to match that of our sister fleet 'Forward unto Darkness'-"

He turned to look at the previously mentioned red armored elite saying

"-Hail the Forward unto Darkness and tell them that we shall aid them in their endeavor"

The red elite nodded his head then turned back to his station carrying out his orders, Nep' Faylon sat back down as an elite that sat at a control station below the elevated platform announced

"Entering slipspace in 5...4...3...2...1"

As the elite said '1' the fleet of the Forward Unto Light entered slipspace, while in slipspace the control room soon became a frenzy of activity when Nep' Faylon ordered

"Alert all ships, everyone to their combat stations"

An alarm began to sound through out the super carrier as several elites on the bridge began to give reports of various things

"All weapons platforms are charging weapons"

"Fighter groups 2,7, and 12 are ready for deployment"

"Boarding parties and prepared and ready"

"Hangar bay 4 energy doors are malfunctioning, Engineers are being brought to the hangar to begin repairs"

The elite who had counted down the seconds to the slipspace jump said

"Destination has been reached, exiting slip space in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1"

Upon reaching one the fleet of the Forward Unto Light exited slip space only to arrive a few miles of what seemed to be a pitched battle between human and covenant ships but it was obvious that neither side was gaining the upper hand. Holographic screens appeared in front of Nep' Falyon displaying various things such as ship systems, certain ships in the fleet with their status, and key ships in the enemy fleet. He studied the floating holographic screens while a Sanghieli (**A/N: i think thats how you spell it, shoot me a pm if i am wrong) **wearing the armor of a Major walked up the ramp coming to stand beside the floating command chair Nep' Faylon was sitting in. The two were silent before the Major spoke up in a deep voice

"I tried to warn the Prophets that this planet was a trap waiting for us: sensors indicate 4 more human fleets are now approaching and have blocked off any means of escape"

The Major fell silent as Nep' Faylon slowly raised a hand for him to be quiet, a sanghieli minor spoke up from his station

"Fleet Master our escorting fleet reports several human ships closing in on our position, what are your orders?"

Nep' Faylon sat up then said

"All cruisers fire at will, burn them all"

Seconds later the Sangheilian crew of the Forward Unto Light began relaying his command to the whole fleet. The corvette's began firing their plasma cannons which was follow moments after by smaller cannon fire. Several of the rounds fired by the corvette's hit their mark inflicting minimal damage to the shields of the human ships. Nep' Faylon watched the Corvette's and human ships exchange fire while the command crew on the bridge began giving reports as a few rounds from one of the human ships crush a Corvette's shields. Nep' Faylon watched from as said Corvette began emitting blue plasma fire on it outer hull.

* * *

><p>So please tell me what you think and review please, also do not forget to fav and follow this story...TALLY-HO!<p> 


	2. The Flood

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the second chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>...Nep' Faylon turned his command chair to face forward, he leaned back somewhat deep in thought. With four more human fleets approaching there wasn't much they could do. He stood up and ordered<p>

"Launch all fighters and begin combat manuevers!"

An alarm sounded through the ship as the helmsman began entering commands into the holographic screens in front of him. The fleet of the Forward Unto Light began to break up going in different directions their plasma cannons firing off round after round of plasma. The corvette that had been slightly damaged emitted a high pitched whine before splitting in two and exploded in a brilliant display of blue plasma fire. On the bridge of the Forward Unto Light the communications officer reported

"Fleet Master, the flagship Forward Unto Darkness is hailing us"

Nep' Faylon was silent before nodding at him and sitting down facing forward while a holographic screen appeared in front of Nep' Faylon. The screen revealed an Sangheili much similar in appearance armor wise to Nep' Faylon but he was a few years older in age. The Sangheili spoke up after a few minutes

"It is good to see you brother but now is not the time to catch up"

Nep' Faylon nodded in agreement replying

"Indeed, we have engaged the human fleet but sensor indicate they have called more reinforcements we are outnumbered and my ship can only take so much...we can hold them off for now but we must flee as soon as possible we-"

He was interupted by an explosion that blindsided his ship, a Sangheili minor reported

"Impact detected, shield's are at 76 percent: Fleet Master, the human reinforcements have arrived!"

Nep' Faylon looked at the Fleet Master of the Forward Unto Darkness saying

"Recall your ships and retreat, we shall follow soon after"

The Sangheili nodded before the screen flickered off, Nep' Faylon turned to look at the Minor who had reported and said

"Order all cruisers to recall their fighters, we are fleeing"

He looked at the Major and said

"Perhaps it is time to show them the might of my ship-"

He turned his Command Chair so he was facing the weapons officer stationed beside the Helmsman and said

"-Fire when ready"

The Sangheili officer nodded then began entering coordinates as Nep' Faylon then said

"Target the biggest ship in their fleet"

Several moments passed before the ship shuddered slightly and then a brilliant blast of blue and red exploded above the ship. A large beam like stream of plasma shot towards one of the largest ship. It cut straight through the side of the large ship before splitting apart and exploding. The blast rippled out pushing a few nearby ships away slightly from the force. Nep' Faylon looked up when a Sangheili reported

"The fleet Forward Unto Darkness reports that they are now in full retreat and entering slipspace, they have sent us coordinates"

Nep' Faylon nodded then ordered

"Begin retreat and enter slipspace when ready"

The Sangheili nodded and began issuing orders as Nep' Faylon shifted uneasily when the fleet entered slipspace, while in slipspace Nep' Faylon began to think

'This is very odd, to my knowledge the humans have never mustered a fleet of that size for quite some time...something is very wrong'

He fealt the familiar pull on his body when the fleet exited slipspace and began to come to a halt a mile or two from the fleet Forward Unto Darkness. A holographic screen came to life in front of him revealing the Fleet master of the Forward Unto Darkness, Nep' Faylon said

"Neptin"

The Sangheili 'Neptin' replied

"Brother"

Nep' Faylon was silent as a Sangheili minor began to report the status of his fleet. He ignored it not much caring about the status of his fleet, he shared a more pressing concern with Neptin.

"The humans have never mustered multiple fleets of that size before, something is about to happen"

Neptin said, Nep' Faylon nodding his head while saying

"Agreed but the Prophets will not be pleased when we report this perhaps-"

Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted close by the force of the explosion pushing the ships a considerable distance, when the light subsided a swirling black hole like portal appeared. Nep' Faylon said in surprise

"What is that?!"

An alarm began to sound as several meteor like objects exited the portal hurtling towards the Covenant fleet, the screen of Neptin flickered off as Neptin could be heard over the comm link

"BY THE GODS! BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

Nep' Faylon roared

"All cruisers fire at will!"

An alarm began to sound when one of the meteor like objects broke through the Forward Unto Lights shielding and broke through the hull. The ship shuddered as several more hit the hull exploding. The Corvettes of both fleets began firing off their plasma cannons destroying several of the objects. Nep' Faylon swore when a emergency boarding response team reported

"We have a breach, its the infection!"

* * *

><p>Be sure to review and tell me what you think! Tally-Ho!<p> 


	3. The Quarintine

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the third chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>...Upon hearing that report Nep' Faylon ordered<p>

"Seal the bridge!"

The doors to the bridge closed and sealed shut locking everyone inside the bridge in. Nep' Faylon watched as the Corvette's of both fleets began to enter a sort of defensive blockade around the two flagship Super Carriers firing their plasma cannons at any and all objects that exited the portal. Nep' Faylon stood up and said

"Alert the flag ship of the Forward Unto Darkness along with any other ships in the fleet that the infection is aboard and to not approach this ship least we have given an all clear"

The communications officer nodded then immediately began to carry out his orders when suddenly a dull thud came from the other side of the sealed doors. Everyone on the bridge paused then looked at them as there was another thud this time much harder and the doors dented from the pressure. Several Sangheili reached for the plasma rifles, Nep' Faylon followed suit pulling out his dual energy swords when another thud follow this time much harder causing the doors to start to buckle. Nep' Faylon looked at his bridge crew and nodded which was followed by them pulling out their weapons when finally another thud came this time the doors buckled under the pressure.

Combat forms began rushing in their unearthly howls chilling Nep' Faylons blood to ice, He gave a roar then dashed into the fray slashing and hacking at Combat Forms their hollows eyes seeming to pierce right through his soul. His energy shields glowed bright when one of them managed to land a blow on him, he growled as he turned to look at it only to see it be gunned down by plasma fire. He ran as fast as he could back to the top of the elevated platform several Sangheili wielding plasma rifle or an energy sword standing protectively at its base while Nep' Faylon entered a few commands and then said into his comm's his voice being projected through out the ship

"BROTHERS! THE INFECTION HAS BREACHED THE BRIDGE! FALL BACK TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY! WE SHALL PURGE THE INFECTION AND EMERGE VICTORIOUS!"

He ended the announcement and turned to see that infection forms had begun to enter the bridge escorted by Combat Forms, Nep' Faylon growled and pointed at them with his energy sword then roared

"KILL THEM ALL! BURN THE WRETCHED INFECTION UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!"

4 of 6 Sangheili that stood guard at the base of the elevated platform roared and charged at them stomping on any infection forms in their way while firing their plasma rifles wildly into the fray. As they did this a Unggoy who was seated in front of a holographic console reported in its high pitched semi scared voice

"Response teams are reporting that they are containing the infection and have cut off the advancement to the bridge!"

Nep' Faylon only nodded and watched with a slight twinge of sadness as the bridge of one of the Corvette in his fleet erupt in brilliant blue plasma flames then explode. Eventually after what seemed like hours pass by the advancement of the flood entering the bridge stop after the last combat form fell to the ground into two halves with a slice from a Sangheili Field Marshall's energy sword. After ordering the bodies to be removed then handing control of the bridge to earlier said Field Marshall, Nep' Faylon left the bridge (escorted by two Sangheili captains of course) and began walking down the many halls inspecting the damage to his ship while an Unggoy captain intercepted them and began explaining that word had been recieved from the flagship of the fleet Forward Unto Darkness. They had managed to get into contact with the Prophets who have ordered a quarintine line to be set up then both fleets are to resume their assualt on the human controlled planet they had fled from.

Nep' Faylon gave a low growl which startled the Unggoy Captain, He replied

"Then so be it: send word to our sister fleet that we shall remain here to hold a quarintine and they shall resume their assualt on the human controlled planet"

The Unggoy Captain seemed more than happy to leave him as he ran as fast as his short legs could carry while Nep' Faylon continued walking until he reached the main Medical Bay, he walked up to one of the Sangheili doctors and asked

"How many did we lose?"

The doctor was silent before replying

"To many to count brother, but last that i checked we lost 46 to the infection and 12 of the first response team to combat the infection are unaccounted for"

Nep' Faylon just nodded then placed his hand on the doctor's shoulder informing him

"Let me know if anything changes, may the gods be with you"

The doctor replied

"And with you brother"

Nep' Faylon left then returned to the bridge, Once he reached the bridge and sat down in his Command Chair. He leaned back releasing a long sigh as a Sangheili minor began delivering a report on the status of the fleet which was cut short by a wave from Nep' Faylons hand. He watched as his fleet began to manuever into a quarintine position around the portal, after a few minutes Nep' Faylon ordered

"Began repairs on the ship and order all non essential activities to cease immediately and have the personnel in those activities put on guard duty, launch all fighters and begin patrol of the area"

A Sangheili minor replied with a

"Yes Fleet Master"

Then exited the bridge to carry out his orders while Nep' Faylon sat up in his command chair and began going over the reports of damage, injured, supplies, etc of the ship.

* * *

><p>Be sure to review and tell me what you think! Tally-Ho!<p> 


	4. Meet Mia

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the third chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>...It had been about almost 6 months since Nep' Faylon began the quarintine but since then nothing had exited the odd portal like object, aside from an Unngoy accidently blowing himself up in the hangar while helping fix a malfuntioning power regulator on a phantom nothing has happened. The now repaired doors of the Command Bridge opened with a low hiss as Nep' Faylon approached, when he entered the bridge a Sangheili Field Marshall approached him and said<p>

"Fleet Master, we have recieved word from the Prophets"

Nep' Faylon replied with curiousity

"And?"

The Field Marshall explained

"We have recieved word that the scientist have successfully created an Artificial Intelligence"

Nep' Faylon was suddenly interested in this, for a while now the Covenant have been working to create a working AI that could help in combat due to the fact that they relied on massive firepower to keep the humans at bay so that way they did not have to work on evading in combat. Nep' Faylon asked

"That is good news but why inform me?"

The Field Marshall explained as he followed Nep' Faylon on the the raised platform

"The Prophets wish for us to field test the new AI, an escorting fleet is on its way to deliver it to us"

Nep' Faylon sat down in the command chair watching the odd portal from whence the Infection came from, he leaned back contemplating what to do as the Field Marshall explained that he was needed elsewhere and then left. Just as the doors to the bridge closed Nep' Faylon watched as several slipspace portals opened followed by several Corvette class cruisers exited the portals which closed behind them. A holographic screen appeared in front of Nep' Faylon showing a Sangheili wearing silver armor sitting in a command chair much similar to his. Several moments of silence passed by before it was broken by the silver armored Sangheili

"This is the Fleet Master of the fleet 'Unending Retribution' we have a package for the Fleet Master of the 'Forward Unto Light' we request to enter your quarintine to deliver this package"

Nep' Faylon replied with a nod

"This is Fleet Master Nep' Falyon of the fleet 'Forward Unto Light' you are cleared to enter my quarintine to deliver your package proceed with caution and have your ships weapon systems online in the event of a breach"

The Fleet Master of the fleet 'Unending Retribution' nodded before the screen flickered off, the Covettes began to close in on the super carriers course. After what seemed like endless hours the lead Corvette attached itself to the bottom of the Super Carrier. Nep' Faylon stood at the entrance to the connecting airlock accompanied by two Field Marshalls waiting, after a few minutes the doors opened to reveal the silver armored Sangheili accompanied by 4 black armored Sangheili and two Unggoy with black armor as well. The two Fleet Master exchanged brief words before the 4 Spec Ops Sangheili approached Nep' Faylon then handed him a small rectangular box and the Silver Armored Sangheili informed

"This contains the AI that was mentioned before, 'She' has not yet been activated but has a set of coordinates that lead to a planet the Prophets want glassed-"

He paused the continued

"-Good luck brother"

Nep' Faylon nodded and replied

"And to you brother, you go with my thanks"

The silver armored Sangheili went back through the air lock accompanied with the 6 Spec Ops, the doors closed with a hiss while Nep' Faylon handed the rectangular box to one of the Field Marshall's then said

"Make sure this AI is inserted into this ship's systems and activated, i will be on the bridge"

The Field Marshall nodded then left followed by his fellow Sangheili while Nep' Faylon returned to the bridge, no sooner did he sit down in the Command Chair did a holographic 6 inch avatar of a female human with shoulder length hair and a reddish color to her body appear in front of Nep' Faylon. He stared at her with mild curiousity. The 6 inch avatar stared back at him, if anything it seemed like a staring contest before the Fleet Master asked

"So you are the AI that is to be my assistant"

The AI replied

"Yes, i am to serve you and aid in the control of the fleet"

Nep' Faylon fell silent as did the whole bridge who's crew looked somewhat eagerly at the AI. Nep' Faylon growled which caused the crew to return to their work while Nep' Faylon asked the AI with semi-growing curiousity

"Why take the form of a human female?"

The AI replied with a slight gesture of her hand

"I fealt it necessary to add a slight bit of diversity to the crew of this ship, if you like i can take on a new form"

Nep' Faylon waved his hand somewhat lazily saying

"Do as you please but right now we have more important things to worry about, begin setting a course to the planet pre-programmed into you"

She nodded and informed him

"Fleet Master, the fleet of Unending Retribution is now assuming your previous formation of the quarintine...all ships have reported in and are ready to enter slip space in 5...4...3...2...1 beginning slipspace entry"

* * *

><p>Be sure to review and tell me what you think! Tally-Ho!<p> 


	5. An honorable fight

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the third chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>...Nep' Faylon shifted uneasily, he would never get used to the pull on ever cell of his body in slip space. He gave a sigh of relief as they exited slip space, the planet before him looked like a desert world with a few splotches of blue representing water here in there with the occasional cloud. He looked at the 6-inch avatar of 'Mia' as she reported<p>

"_Slip space successful, all cruisers are reporting that they are combat ready and are now entering orbit"_

Nep' Faylon just growled he never liked combat to be honest, he fealt that so much more could be garnered from trying to negotiate. He was pulled back to reality when 'Mia' reported

_"Fleet Master, I am picking up a spike of communications from the planet: They know we are here and are sending out distress signals"_

Nep' Faylon made a gesture with his hand and ordered

"Block their communications and order all cruisers to begin charging their weapons for a counter attack, launch all ground troops and target any major cities"

Mia didn't say anything as she began to execute his orders, After getting an idea Nep' Faylon turned his chair to face the Field Marshall standing a few feet behind him and asked

"Brother, what say we go down to the planet and aid in the attack?"

The bridge suddenly grew silent with slight shock when they heard this, a Fleet Masters place is at the command chair of his flagship. The Field Marshall remained silent for a few moments before replying

"It would be a very honorable thing but the risk is great, if you were to fall on the battle field the attack would be for naught-"

The Field Marshall paused before continuing

"-The chain of command would fracture and the humans would gain a very considerable advantage and-"

"ENOUGH!"

The Field Marshall fell silent and stared at Nep' Faylon who was now standing and looking as though he was ready to kill. He began to pace around the raised platform ignoring Mia's requests that he calm down, every now and then he would glance at the Field Marshall who looked unsure of what to do. Nep' Faylon came to stop in front of his Command Chair which sat ready for him to sit in, the very Command Chair where he sat and ordered the death of whole species, Fleets of human ships, and the glassing of 4 whole planets and now he slowly realized just how cowardly it was to send others to their death for him instead of fighting by their side. He growled and said

"I will not stand idly by watching my brothers die in my place it is time i fought along side them, prep a ship i am coming down to the planet"

He walked past the Field Marshal ignoring both him and Mia's protests, he had had enough of sitting around watching others do things for him. He entered the main hangar where several Sangheili we running about prepping more phantoms to transport troops down to the surface, near the front of the hangar a phantom sat waiting for him with 4 Field Marshalls, 6 Unngoy, 4 Kig Yar and 3 Sangheili Majors waiting patiently for him. He gave them a brief nod before climbing aboard followed by his escorting team, the bay doors closed and the phantom silently lifted off gliding out of the hangar then started flying down towards the planet. Halfway to the planet 2 escorting Banshee's intercepted them and began flying on either side of the phantom while Nep' Faylon explained

"Today brothers i shall be joining you in the attack, i have had enough of sitting idly by watching you fight and fall on the battlefield in my place it is time i joined you on the battle field"

Nep' Faylon paused for a few moments before saying

"I want the leader of this planet and his supervisors captured, no harm shall befall them"

The team that accompanied the Fleet Master remained silent as he spoke but when he finished one of the Sangheili Majors looked to him and said

"I shall be honored to fight alongside you Fleet Master"

Nep' Faylon gave a brief nod and replied

"And I shall be honored to lead you into battle brother, all of you"

The group remained silent but moved to steady themselves as the phantom entered the atmosphere of the planet, after clearing the atmosphere the bay doors of the phantom opened a blast of hot wind blowing through the bay causing Nep' Faylons cape to flap slightly. Two of the Unggoy mounted the plasma turrets on each side of the phantom as 4 more phantoms glided by matching the speed of Nep' Faylons phantom which shook slightly as the UNSC military stationed their began to open fire. The phantom glided silently down to the outskirts of the town they were laying siege on, Nep' Faylon jumped out activating his dual energy sword and roared in fury as a UNSC marine opened fire on his his assualt rifle firing round after round of hot lead at him only for the bullets to bounce harmlessly off his energy shield. The marine fumbled with his rifle trying to reload only to be gunned down by the now four Unngoy's plasma pistols.

His body fell to the ground with a dull '_thud' _as Nep' Faylon ran past him swinging his energy swords expertly slicing at anything that dared stand in his path, his energy shields glowed bright signifying that they were almost depleted. He growled and ducked behind a piece of debris while his team began to give him cover fire the Sangheili majors releasing streams of pink crystals from their needlers at several UNSC marines when suddenly a loud crack followed by a '_Bang!' _was heard then one of the Sangheili Majors fell to the ground dead. Upon seeing this the 4 Unggoy raised their hands into the air screaming in fear only to be gunned down, Nep' Faylon stood up and saw a red armored Demon holding a gun turret with a sniper rifle on his back. By now the Field Marshalls along with the Sangheili Majors had finished the remaining marines and were no closing in on the Demon only to be stopped by Nep' Faylon who said

"No, this one is mine"

The Demon wordlessly dropped the turret and pulled out his serrated knife but Nep' Faylon said

"No-"

He tossed one of his energy swords to the Demon who caught it and Nep' Faylon continued

"-We shall fight with these until one of us falls, I am Nep' Faylon the Fleet Master that is attacking your planet this shall be an honorable fight"

* * *

><p>Be sure to review and tell me what you think! Tally-Ho!<p> 


	6. Sorry for the late update :(

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the third chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>...Nep' Faylon and the Spartan were circling each other slowly their energy swords cackling with power, the two lunged at each other swinging only for the swords to connect to each other with blast of cackling energy. The two swung again and again each time the swords connecting with a burst of energy, Nep' Faylon swung high intending on lopping the Demon's head off only for him to duck and swing in which Nep' Faylon countered with a short jump. The Demon stood up slashing upward the energy sword gliding across Nep' Faylon's chest his energy shields glowing brightly as it deflected the hit, The Sangheili Fleet Master stumbled backwards a bit ducking as the Demon swung again going on the defensive. After another swing Nep' Faylon side stepped then kicked the Demon causing him to stumble and trip falling onto his back.<p>

Wasting no time he dashed forward and was about to stab down when suddenly there was a loud crack of a shotgun going off and Nep' Faylon fealt himself being thrown sideways and landing with a heavy thud sliding a few feet. He looked up to see that another Demon had arrived this one clad in green armor and holding a shotgun, He growled saying

"You will pay for this interuption! Kill the Demon!"

The squad that had accompanied him begin firing at the green armored Demon while Nep' Faylon got to his feet picking up his fallen energy sword whilst the remaining Field Marshalls and Majors fired their plasma rifles at the Demon who was now in cover with the Red armored one. Nep' Faylon growled and turned his head when he heard the unmistakable sound of wraith tanks, he raised his hand then pointed at where the demons were taking cover as the last Sangheili Major fell to the ground dead. He began walking towards them ready to shout to them to open fire but was interupted when a loud _'Boom!' _was heard from high up in the sky. He looked up to see one of the Corvette's from his fleet explode from the engine area and began to plummet towards the ground, he watched in horror as it slowly gained speed the crashed into the ground several more explosions following afterwards.

He looked up seeing two other Corvette's now suffering the same fate as the one before them, the exploded from the center the AOE rippling out enveloping the rest of it. Nep' Faylon heard over his comm

"_Fleet master we have a problem, several more UNSC fleets have exited slipspace and have opened fire upon the fleet"_

Nep' Faylon swore under his breath as he tried to figure out what to do, Most of his team was now either dead or dying and now on top of that there were no nearby phantoms that could extract him so that he could join up with his fleet. He looked up when he heard the unmistakable sound of a Scorpion tank somewhere behind him...

* * *

><p>Sorry this is short but i have been hitting writers block again, also school is being mean to me...I KNOW! How about all the kids that go to high school go on strike and not go to school until they let us choose when we want to go to school? Why don't you post a review and tell me what you think :) Tally-Ho!<p> 


	7. Prisoners and Plans Part 1

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the next chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon growled when he heard the demon say<p>

"Don't move split lip"

The Fleet Master turned around as 5 Covenant drop pods slammed into the ground a few feet away the doors blasting open allowing a Spec Ops Sanghieli to jump out firing upon the demons causing them to take cover as 3 Seraphs flew over head firing their fuel rod cannons destroying the Scorpion tank. Nep' Faylon dove to the ground picking up his fallen energy sword activating it and roared as the Spec Ops Sanghieli began to chase after the Demons

"Let the cowards flee!"

The 5 black armored Elite's ceased their actions returning to the Fleet Master whom was now watching the sky, One of the group spoke up after a half hour

"Fleet Master, we must return to the Light immediately you are needed on her bridge"

Said Sanghieli nodded replying

"Yes we must"

As a phantom silently flew down hovering above them, the hole on the bottom of the ship opening and its built in grav lift bringing them up into the troop bay. Once they were onboard the phantom took off the two unngoy who manned the mounted plasma cannons fidgeting in nervousness, they had never been this close to the Fleet Master before. Said Sanghieli growled in anger because he was supposed to be in the middle of a duel with that red armored demon, not fleeing from the battle. After what seemed like hours of standing in the troop bay as the phantom dodged incoming fire and exiting the planets atmosphere it came to a slow stop as it docked in the hangar of the Forward Unto Light, As its bay doors opened Nep' Faylon was greeted with the sight of his hangar hosting an intense firefight with a squad of human ODST's. He growled jumping out of the troop bay landing behind a human ODST wielding a shotgun, he growled activating his energy sword and stabbing him through the back then tossing him aside side stepping another whom decided to attack him with a rather wicked looking combat knife. The human stood up and was about to rush him again but he was gunned down a Field Marshall who was wielding two plasma rifles, He walked up to Nep' Faylon saying

"Brother! The humans have taken the offensive and are attempting to rescue the planets leaders, they are being held in the brig on deck 9"

Nep' Falyon nodded replying as he began walking towards one of the many doors that would lead to a elevator, the Field Marshall along with 2 Sanghieli Minors and 3 Majors followed them armed with various weaponry no doubt aquired due to the urgency of the situation. Nep' Faylon stepped onto the elevator and looked at the Minors ordering

"You two stay here and guard this path, make sure none gain access"

The two minors nodded and took up positions in front of the doors as a group of unngoy ran as best as their stunted legs would let them to join the minors. When the elevator doors closed Nep' Faylon fell into deep thought paying no mind to the explosion that rocked the ship nor the Field Marshall expressing his interest that they leave the planet soon. Once the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open Nep' Faylon swiftly crossed the hallway and entered the brig walking past the cells until he came to the only occupied cell which had what appeared to be 3 humans. Two were male and the third was female all three of them dressed in what appeared to be ceremonial robes, The looked at him with what looked like fear to him but in all honesty he did not care. He growled then said

"You are the leaders of this planet?"

It sounded more like a statement rather than a question, They stared at him in fear and after another 5 minutes of them staring at him he growled to the Field Marshall before storming off

"If they do not answer my question in the next human hour you may do what you like to them until they do, I shall be on the bridge coordinating the fleet"

The Field Marshall nodded letting out a grunt as he stood in front of the cell with the 3 Majors standing guard.

**(A/N: Minor time skip, Just cause I am lazy) **

Nep' Faylon stepped onto the bridge of the Forward Unto Light ignoring any questions directed towards him as he sat down in his command chair watching the large holographic image of the planet and the small blips labeling what remains of his fleet and the humans fleet which had oddly ceased their attack and was now floating some ways away from the covenant fleet which was now in partial ruin. The bridge had since fallen silent upon his entrance now watching him with stares that held unanswered questions, he could feel them boring straight through his very being almost like they were accusing him of some unknown crime he had commited. He ceased his train of thought knowing that these thoughts could cloud his mind and blind him of what needed to be done.

"Mia"

Nep' Faylon said, the word seemed to echo throughout the bridge piercing through the silence like a hot knife through butter. A few moments later the 6-inch holographic avatar appeared before him waiting impatiently. Nep' Faylon studied her with interest for a few moments before straightening his back and saying with a voice full of authority that left no room for argument

"All stations I want a status of my ship-"

He looked at Mia as the bridge crew began entering commands and giving orders then continued

"-Mia report mission status"

Mia remained silent for a few moments then began explaining

"_Fleet Master the Fleet has suffered the loss of 3 Corvette Class Battle Cruisers, 2 Corvette's are severely damaged, and lastly we have lost communication to our Medical Supply Corvette"_

Nep' Faylon let out a defeated sigh leaning forward and covering his face with left hand while his right hung limply on his right leg as the crew stations reported

"Weapons are online and functional but starboard plasma cannons are malfunctioning, Repair crews are responding"

"Engines are online"

"Fires on decks 2,3,7, and 12"

"Hangars 4,7, and 12 have been destroyed while hangar 9 shield barrier is malfunctioning"

"We have intruder alerts on decks 1,4, and 9 response teams have engaged them"

Everything fell silent after this, Nep' Falyon knew from expierence that the chances of winning this battle will be un-achieveable unless a miracle were to happen. He leaned back in his command chair resuming his studying of the holographic map of the planet, battle plans were formulating in his mind while he stared at the map but he was pulled yet again from his train of thought as a Sanghieli Minor reported

"Fleet Master, we are being hailed by the humans"

"Bring it up"

Was Nep' Faylons reply before a holographic screen flickered to life in front of him revealing a female human who looked as though she had seen a ghost, she looked very pale and nervous in her semi-neat First Officers uniform. Her shoulder length hair looked like it was fixed only moments ago and her green eyes shifted from left to right nervously. Nep' Faylon watched her in amusement as she tried to draw up the courage to say something so he decided he should start off this conversation

"I am Fleet Master Nep' Faylon of the Forward Unto Light, Who is it that I am speaking to?"

The Female looked surprised that he knew english and she opened her mouth to begin speaking but no words came out, she closed her mouth and seemed to be trying to figure out what to say as Nep' Faylon looked over at the Field Marshall who came to stand beside him and said

"Brother, order the guards in the brig on deck 9 to stand down and prepare for prisoner transfer"

The Field Marshall nodded and left as the Female finally said

"I am acting Commander S. Deloran of the UNSC Fleet Vengefull Retribution, you have attacked the planet now under my charge and I am now ordering you to stand down then prepare for boarding so we may begin negotiating the terms of your surrender"

Nep' Faylon laughed at this, it would be the end of times before he surrendered. The Commander looked a bit flustered as Nep' Faylon said

"The humans sense of humor continues to surprise me but I will not surrender however I will accept your surrender in which you and your fleet will surrender this planet to the Covenant in which I will let you live and let you leave with your honor"

The Commander replied sounding unsure of herself, Nep' Faylon was now certain this was her first 'Tour of Service' as the humans called it.

"Fleet Master the UNSC will not surrender innocent lives to the Covenant now hand over the prisoners you have taken or we will open fire and eliminate you, Y-You have 3 hours to decide"

The screen flickered off as Nep' Faylon relaxed in his chair which turned so he was now looking out the window at the human fleet, In all honesty he preferred to meet his enemy face to face not hiding behind your fleet relying on viewscreen communication to meet your foe. He began thinking

'_Maybe I should lead a squad and board the enemies flagship so I can meet this 'Commander S. Deloran' that way we can have a real conversation'_

He was about to go through with it untill another thought struck his head, The humans would be able to track the boarding phantom long before he could even be able to makeout the windows on the ship. He growled as he realized this but then another idea struck him: what if he were to go through with the prisoner transfer but have a squad of Zealots get on a phantom then, using the distraction of the Corvette's attacking the flagship, board it and disable the ship. He let out a deep chuckle as he thought about this then stood up ordering

"Hail the human Commander and tell her I shall meet her in hangar bay 4, Order an advance team of Zealots to meet me down there, and have the prisoners brought down as well but also tell her that if she does not come in person to retrieve them I shall execute them myself!"

Without waiting for a response he exited the bridge and walked down to the hangar was he was introduced with the sight of 12 Zealots in crimson orange collored armor, They nodded at him in aknowledgement as he approached. He stood in front of the group examining them for a few seconds before saying

"The Commander of the human fleet has ordered me from her hiding spot behind her petty fleet to hand over the prisoners, When she comes aboard to retrieve the prisoners I want you to take a phantom and in the distraction caused by the corvettes board the human's flagship and disable it then once your objectives are complete: Execute any who stand in your path on your return"

The Zealots bowed their heads as the leader replied

"It shall be done"

They walked over to a waiting phantom and boarded it as the ship went into cloaking mode after silently gliding out of the hangar as a group of two hunters, 6 Sanghieli Majors, and a group of Unngoy entered the hangar escorting the three humans who were the leaders of the planet. They remained silent as Nep' Faylon growled into his comm link

"Mia, prepare to order all Corvette's to begin attacking the human fleet upon my signal"

Mia replied with

"_Yes, Fleet Master"_

A good couple minutes of standing in silence with the humans shifting uneasily in place glancing nervously at the two fuel rods cannons and fair amount of covenant weaponry trained in their direction ready to fire at a moments notice, A human pelican transport slowly flew into the hangar coming to a stop hovering a couple feet off the ground. The bay doors opened and out came the red demon followed by a group of ODST's and finally the female Commander S. Deloran who was holding a pistol in her hand. Nep' Faylon watched her as two Majors growled to the Planet Leaders

"Get moving!"

The three humans practically ran towards the group of humans as Nep' Faylon said looking down at the Commander for whom he towered over practically

"The prisoners as promised but before you leave-"

A life sized holographic form of Mia appeared a few feet away from Nep' Faylon, he looked at the AI saying

"-Mia...Order the ships to begin their attack run"

The Commander yelled

"What!?"

Nep' Faylon roared and his hand lunged out gripping her by the neck as he activated his energy sword with his other, she dropped her pistol now grabbing at his hand trying to get free while red Demon aimed his shotgun at Nep' Faylon only to stop when he roared

"Drop your weapons! Or the Commander shall be killed right here where she stands!"

The group of Covenant infantry along with the hunters took aim at the humans, the red Demon didn't say anything as he dropped his shotgun which was followed mere moments later with the sounds of the ODST's dropping their weapons as well. Nep' Faylon growled

"Take them to the brig"

The group of humans slowly began walking in the ordered direction as they were lead/ followed by the Covenant infantry to the brig while Nep' Faylon dragged the Commander back the way he came she yelled

"Let go of me!"

Along with other things that Nep' Faylon didn't understand but he didn't even really care to be honest, Humans were beginning to annoy him and he thought it was high time he finally visited the science division that was stationed on his ship but first he had to take care of this human. He passed by two Sanghieli Minors who were patrolling the hallway and he called out

"You two!"

They looked up as he walked up now standing in front of them, they glanced at the Commander who was now not struggling as much as before to get out of his grip. He semi threw her onto the ground in front of them saying

"Escort her to an unused brig on deck 1-"

The Commander stood up and was about to make a run for it but an elite struck her across the head knocking her unconcious as the second Elite said

"It shall be done Fleet Master"

Nep' Faylon nodded replying as the first Elite picked her up slinging her across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes

"I have special plans for her"

* * *

><p>Wow that last thing Nep' Faylon said sounded messed up XD But don't take it the wrong way but yeah I do have special plans for her, Consider this a 'I am sorry for nearly forgetting this so hopefully this long chapter will make up for it and that I for real promise not to do this again and if I do then you can release rabid man eating gummy bears on me' early christmas present, anyway don't forget to click that lonely review button at the bottom. I am sure he wants a friend :) anyway TALLY-HO!<p> 


	8. Prisoners and Plans Part 2

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the next chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p><strong>POV of Acting Commanding Officer S. Deloran:<strong>

"The Fleet Master will not tell us what she plans to do with her?"

"No, He say's that we should have faith and trust him"

"The Fleet Master must be planning something, maybe it has to do with the Demon that is in chains in the brig?"

"Quiet! Do you want to join him? No? Then be silent!"

I listened intently to this conversation as I slowly came to, the first thing I felt was the numbing and throbbing pain in the back of my head no thanks to the blow on the back of my head. I groaned as a new pain went through my side, the conversation stopped adruptedly and I opened my eyes to see the unfamiliar purple walls of a holding cell and the an energy field on the other side keeping me in here. I sat up my back resting against the wall of my holding cell and watched the two Elites standing guard their backs to me. I slowly stood up and walked to the other end of the cell and asked with what authority I could muster

"Why are you holding me here? Where are my men? Answer me!"

The questions fell on deaf ears in the unnatural quiet of the brig, the dull thumps followed by rapid thuds answered my question about the fleet which gave me some small measure of hope that I could be rescued though that hope was quickly destroyed when they stopped and over the intercom I heard the voice of the Fleet Master

"_We have eliminated the fleet, all response teams stand down we are now commencing occupation of the planet all ground and air forces prepare for deployment to the surface"_

After he finished speaking I slowly walked to far corner of the cell and sunk to my knees, I had failed in my duty as the first officer of the Retribution and now I was a Prisoner Of War to the Covenant. Soon I lost track of time the only thing that helped remind me that time still existed was the changes of the guards shifts which I soon lost count of. After what I was assume was a couple days of numerous guard shift changes and the occasional punch to my side and a kick to my stomach by an elite later the Fleet Master showed up and after a brief exchange of words I couldn't understand with the guard the energy barrier deactivated then the guard approached me but before I could even sit up the last thing I remember is seeing the Elite's fist and everything going black...

* * *

><p>Oh I wonder what could possibly be happening, be sure to leave a review :) TALLY-HO! *Comes back real quickly* OH DON'T FORGET TO THANK KAT BY THE WAY! SHE MADE A VERY INSPIRATIONAL REVIEW THAT HAS PUT ME IN A BIGGER WRITING MOOD SO EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER IN THE NEXT HOUR OR SO :) I had fun typing this one up because I have never seen a story about what it is like for a prisoner of the covenant but anyway, bye now see you in another hour maybe with a new chapter :)<p> 


	9. Prisoners and Plans Part 3

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the next chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p><strong>POV of Acting Commanding Officer S. Deloran:<strong>

_Where...am I?...Why does it...hurt so much..._

_"_Admiral, The human is coming to"

_Wait...I know that voice...but...why can't...I remember..._

"Keep her restrained"

"Yes sir"

_Wait...I remember...a battle...someone...someone was killed...no one was...in charge..._

"What is wrong? Is the device working?"

_That voice again...I remember...talking to him...something about a...prisoner...I...I am Acting Commanding Officer Savannah Deloran, Serial number...6743-297...Come on don't forget!_

_"_Yes it is working, Just give it a moment Sir"

_I can't forget!...I am Acting Commanding Officer Savannah Deloran First Officer of the Fleet Vengefull Retribution...Serial Number: 674-...No! Come on! I am Acting Commanding Officer Savannah Deloran First Officer of the...Come on! What was the rest? I can't forget! I promised her I would come back!..._

_"_Notify me when she comes to and when she is on her feet"

_NO! I can't forget!...Savannah Deloran, Rank: First-...NO NO NO! I will not let them win!..._

_"_You will forget everything"

_NO! I am Savannah Deloran, Rank-_

"You will forget everything"

_I am Savannah de-...No I can't forget..._

"Forget what? You are Rune, First Officer under Fleet Admiral Nep' Faylon how can you forget such an honorable title?"

_No...I am..._

"You are Rune, First Officer under Fleet Admiral of Nep' Faylon"

_I am...Rune...The first Officer under...Fleet Admiral...Nep' Faylon..._

The first thing I saw was a bright flash of light from the ceiling light as it was turned on, I tried to raise my hand to shield my eyes but it was held done by something. I looked down seeing nothing but a white blanket draped over my body. I tried to swallow but my mouth was to dry and I was rewarded with my throat hurting, I noticed a robotic like android standing in front of a table filled with an assortment of tools unfamiliar to me. It turned around revealing shiny metal plates covering sections of its body, its face however revealed two hollow eyes and a face mask covering what I assumed was its mouth. It walked up and a familiar voice from a dream I just had came from behind the mask

"Ah you are awake, for a moment I was certain you wouldn't make it"

I asked in a raspy voice

"What...happened?"

The android replied

"We found you and a number of others laying in a small crater made by a human tank, I was sure you would not make it"

I fell silent as it checked a few monitors then grabbed the blanket and pulled it off revealing to me a body that had several orange painted plates covering the shoulders, Shins, thighs, forearms, and chest. The feet were covered by metal boots and the hands how ever had 5 Inch serrated claws covering the fingers which followed in sync as the hands clenched into a fist. I soon realized this was my body as the restraints snapped open and I sat up examining my body. I heard a barely audible clicking noise coming from my right shoulder, I looked down and just before the small plastic looking cover that connected my arm to my body I saw gear that looked like machinery. I blinked but then the cover had assumed the color of my skin and looked as though nothing was there. Thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me I looked at the droid who reported

"The Admiral wants to see you"

I nodded and slowly stood gripping onto the table I was laying on tightly, I felt it conform to my hand so I let go then looked at it seeing it had taken on the shape of my grip. I shook my head trying to clear the thought, I was needed on the bridge...

* * *

><p>Oh I wonder what could possibly be happening, be sure to leave a review :) TALLY-HO!<p> 


	10. Insert creative name here ---

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the next chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p><strong>POV of Rune, First Officer under Imperial Admiral Nep' Faylon<strong>

I stepped onto the bridge of the Forward Unto Light which was orbiting a planet that vaguely reminded me of something but it was quickly forgotten as a familiar Sanghieli stood up and stood in front of me. I recognized him as Fleet Admiral Nep' Faylon, I bowed my head saying

"You asked for me?"

Nep' Faylon stared at me for a few minutes in which I returned his stare, He finally spoke up saying

"It is good to see that you are alive-"

He turned around and sat back down in his command chair and continued

"-We have captured the human controlled planet and must await word from the Hierarchs"

I stood beside his command chair watching the holographic image of the planet, Nep' Faylon studied the map as well for a few minutes before standing. I looked at him wondering what he was going to do before he said

"Follow me"

He began walking down the hallway in which I quickly followed him with all possible speed wanting to keep as close as decently possible without intruding on his personal space. The hallway was marked 'Main Access Corridor' in which I could see why because it was the most somewhat crowded with passing guards and crew, As we walked I noticed several of the crew eyeing me warily but I ignored them thinking that maybe they were unsure of what to say about the armor. We reached an elevator in which we promptly entered, in short we went to the brig.

**Third Person POV**

Nep' Faylon and Rune stepped off the elevator and walked down a short corridor into the Brig where several cell's were occupied by a few ODST's whom looked up and after seeing Rune they began standing up walking as far as the cell would allow them so they could get a better glimpse of the woman who they once called Commander. Nep' Faylon and Rune stopped in front of the farthest cell which was occupied by a red armored Demon. Nep' Faylon stared at said Demon who simply looked at Rune saying in a gruff voice

"Commander Deloran"

Rune stared at him blankly, she was unsure of who he was addressing then and was about to ask him who he was talking to but Nep' Faylon spoke first saying

"Silence Demon! This is Rune my First Officer who will be questioning you, I found a file containing a report about the infection and what you discovered on a planet known as 'Arcadia' you will tell her what you know or I will kill you"

The Demon just scoffed saying

"I will not tell you anything split lip"

Nep' Faylon nodded at Rune who asked in a low voice filled with curiousness

"What should I do with him?"

Nep' Faylon replied in a growl

"Find out what he knows about the infection, I shall explain later"

Rune watched him leave and as the doors to the brig closed she turned now looking at the Demon ignoring the ODST's calls

"Ma'am! Get us out of here!"

"Ma'am! What happened to you?!"

She stared at the red armored Demon before walking over to the control console and after entering a few commands walked back over to the cell of the Demon, she slowly entered the cell her metal boots clanking somewhat heavily on the purple metal of the Brig. She kneeled down staring at him, she knew that these 'Demons' were humans dressed in advanced human combat armor and that these humans in combat armor were basically able to take on hundreds of covenant soldiers without getting hit once sometimes. Also one of these 'Demons' destroyed a Halo, She stared at him with curiousness she knew that under all that armor was a human who if possible could be snapped in two like a twig without her even thinking about it...you would hardly think them a threat at first glance but give them a ship and they would start a war. She finally decided to speak up and asked

"What did you find on Arcadia?"

The Demon watched her for a few moments before replying

"Ma'am do you even recognize me?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shortness but I had a deadline I promised to follow so I had to post what I had, hopefully I can post another chapter by next week, hope you like it :) be sure to leave a review :) TALLY-HO!<p> 


	11. Conflictions and Uneasy Alliances Part 1

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the next chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>Nep' Faylon slowly sat down into his Command Chair as a Major began reporting<p>

"Admiral, We have recieved orders to report to the quarintine in the Delta Sigmus sector"

Nep' Faylon looked up slowly, that Sector was under his charge before he was sent to this rock under the impression that there would be relics of the forerunner but all he found were empty tombs. He remained silent contemplating what to do, it had been 3 weeks since he had taken the female commander and erased her memory using a new type of substance that the research wing of his ship had developed they had told him that using a 'over clocked' version of what the humans called 'Memory Suppresants' they had injected this into her brain causing it to overload and basically wipe her memory then began surgically attaching an AI data port into the back of her head in which they attached a manufactured AI which would manufacture new memories in place of the old ones after studying them in hopes of locating the human homeworld in which the efforts of doing so had been fruitless.

He looked up when he heard someone call his name, he noticed that Mia had appeared and was looking at him with a questioning look. He stared at her before she finally spoke up saying

"Admiral all ground forces have returned and the fleet is ready to meet our sister fleet in the Delta Sigmus Sector"

He nodded replying

"Tell all ships to enter slipspace immediately"

Mia dematerialized as he went back into his deep train of thought, he feared that this endeavor of turning the Commander into one of his own was a bad mistake. Be as it may be the Covenant would never be where they are today were it not for the Forerunners old technology, In truth he believed that the Forerunners were not gods but just another species attempting to reach the position as leaders of the universe. He let out a long sigh as he sat back in his chair watching the brilliant blue colors of slipspace wondering just what really happened to the Forerunner, If they were gods then would they not still be alive? Were the humans truly heretics? These unanswered questions began to irritate him greatly but he did not have more time to dwell on these questions as the Elite Major from before announced that they would be exiting slipspace so he sat up and gave a small growl when he felt the familiar pull on every fiber of his being when they exited slipspace.

Almost immediately the first thing he noticed was the large portal and the second thing he noticed was the long tentacles that extended from it and the sister fleet of his firing round after round of plasma at the tentacles. Alarms began to blare through out the Forward Unto Light as the bridge became a frenzy and Nep' Faylon ordered

"Alert all stations, Tell all cruisers to fire at will!"

He slammed his fist on the arm of his command chair saying

"Rune, Report to the bridge immediately"

He looked down at the communications crew and said

"I want to speak to the Fleet Master of the Forward Unto Darkness immediately and I want Fleets Eternal Justice and Unending Storms in this sector now!"

The Sangheili Minor nodded and began entering commands into his holographic console, moments later a holographic screen revealing a very much tired Neptin appeared who stared at Nep' Faylon before saying

"It is nice to see you again brother"

Nep' Faylon replied with a gesture of his hand

"Indeed it is, What is going on?"

Neptin began explaining as two more covenant fleets one comprised of around 8 Corvettes and another comprising of 1 Super carrier and 7 Corvette's exited slipspace.

"Brother, the Prophets believe there is a way to purge the Infection once and for all but we must first enter the portal"

Nep' Faylon let out a growl and replied as the plasma cannons on his Super Carrier and the cannons on the Corvette's of his fleet began firing

"That is impossible! We do not know if we will survive let alone encounter if we do such a thing, They have gone mad!"

Neptin just remained silent, The admiral covered his face with one hand leaning forward so his elbow rested on his knee. The Prophets must be well and truly mad if they believe that they should enter the portal, the Covenant armada was already stretched thin as it is in the conquest of wiping out the human race and now they want to risk 4 much needed fleets in a attempt to wipe out the infection. He looked up as Neptin asked

"Brother, we both know that the gods are but a species known as Forerunner thanks to our findings more than a decade ago...Why not we do what is right and defect from this so called 'Covenant' and aid the humans who we know are as close to the 'Gods' than anything else"

Nep' Faylon let out an exasperated sigh replying

"If we do that then more lives shall be at risk and-"

Neptin interupted him raising his voice and saying

"You know what we are doing is wrong! You and I both know this war has taken a toll on you and everyone else, Now we are about to become one of countless more to fall in battle to this cause that you and I both know is FALSE!"

Nep' Faylon stared at his friend since before the war in shock, it was very unusual for Neptin to lose his temper let alone do something like this, The bridge of the Forward Unto Light fell silent as they looked from the screen to Nep' Faylon who was shocked into silence by his long time friend who practically served in the Covenant together since they were Minors in the field armed with a simple Plasma rifle and a squad of 3-4 Unngoy. Neptin watched his old friend as he debated on what should be done, he knew that it was uncalled for to do such a thing knowing that Nep' Faylon had a somewhat deep respect for the Prophets but over time he had watched how his friend rose through the ranks to admiral and knew that since he had become a Fleet Master his view on this so called 'Covenant' had changed immensenly after seeing what he was ordering his fellow brothers to do. Nep' Faylon, after what seemed like hours, finally spoke up and said

"Neptin...Brother, We both know that there are many who are strong believers in this so called Covenant and will gladly die for this cause so even if we were to defect not everyone will follow"

Neptin took on a much more gentle tone as he replied

"Yes but they will follow _You _brother and you can show them the lies that the Prophets have used to mislead us and show them the truth of what the Forerunner truly are"

Nep' Faylon once again fell silent and was about to speak when suddenly a heavy pulse of energy that seemed as if to pierce right the the very being of everyone on every ship before said ships grew quiet as some unknown force seemed to flip a switch turning off every electrical device caught within the pulse. Nep' Faylon stood up saying

"What has happened?!"

A Sangheili Major reported

"Admiral! We have lost power and so has every ship of the Fleet! We can't restore power!"

A deep voice that seemed to be combined with thousands of others echoed through the air as the ships began to drift towards the portal at surprising speed, Nep' Faylon roared

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

As what ships that didn't collide and explode were pulled into the portal before everything went dark...

**Some time later...**

Nep' Faylon growled as he slowly awoke to the sounds of plasma fire burning and the occasional spark of electricity, he slowly sat up noticing Rune sprawled on the floor unconcious. He tried to stand but fell back to the ground and it was now that he aknowledged the pain in his right leg, he looked down seeing a nasty gash in his armor on his leg and that it was bleeding. He heard a groan and looked up noticing that Rune had come to and was standing, she looked around searching and her head snapped to look in his direction when he called

"Over here"

She walked over to him kneeling beside him saying

"Admiral, are you injured?"

He grunted then replied as he shifted

"Indeed it would seem that way"

A unearthly howl echoed through the ship and Nep' Faylon said

"We must leave"

Rune nodded understanding what he meant as she gently helped him stand slinging his arm over her shoulder, The duo slowly made their way to the exit of the bridge in which the doors gave a groan as it slowly opened revealing a dark hallway who's only occupant being a dead elite and a smear of brilliant blue blood leading down the hallway and disappearing under the door. Nep' Faylon remained silent as they made their way down various hallways and corridors before they came upon the hangar which was a mess with phantom, seraph, and banshee wreckages. Nep' Faylon noticed that the Light had crashed onto a planet hence the fact that the shield doors of the hangar were deactivated and a breeze had filled the air. Rune and Nep' Faylon were about to make their way to the hangar door when suddenly shouts filled the air and they looked in said direction seeing the Red Armored Demon accompanied by two ODST's, Nep' Faylon growled as he activated his energy sword with his free hand ready to attack when suddenly...

* * *

><p>Hopefully I can post another chapter by next week, hope you like it :) be sure to leave a review :) TALLY-HO!<p> 


	12. Conflictions and Uneasy Alliances Part 2

Forward Unto Light, Rewritten

Here is the next chapter of the Rewritten series of Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho lets go...

* * *

><p>A howl unlike any other filled the air followed by the deafening sound of metal being torn apart not far off, the group forgetting their differences made their way across the hangar doing as best they could to not be thrown off their feet from the violent shaking of the once great ship as it was being torn apart. After jumping down from the hangar onto solid ground they slowly made their way across the grassy plain as far as they could, until they were a good couple miles from the super carrier did they stop to catch their breath. An ODST who was watching the super carrier as he was doubled over trying to catch his breath yelled out<p>

"Look!"

The group looked in the direction he was pointing revealing a massive creature of unbelieveable size, it was about as tall as a skyscraper and had what seemed to be an arrow shaped head with two small holes were its eyes would have been. For hands it had 4 long serrated claws with feet that looked similar, upon closer inspection one would see what looked like the imprints of other creatures presumably the once native life of this world. The creature had 4 rows of wickedly sharp teeth in its jaws with a skin color similar to the color of the flood infected, Nep' Faylon let out a low growl saying

"It would seem that this world has been corrupted by the parasite for some time if such a creature were to exist"

The others remained silent unsure of what to say to the Admirals statement, The were most likely shocked into silence at the sight of such a large creature. They stood there watching the creature tear a hole in the side of the super carrier for a while until finally Rune spoke up saying

"We should not stay here, If that thing decides to look around for survivors"

Nep' Faylon let out a grunt showing that he agreed, by now the pain from his wounds had slowly started to go away enough to where he could walk on his own. He turned around and began scanning the grassy plain, something felt off to him as though he were being watched but he was unsure of what to say because just as quickly the feeling came it had gone away. He was about to voice his thoughts when he heard the all to familiar hum of a phantom flying close by, he looked up seeing said transport flying towards them until it came to a stop hovering a few feet above the ground as the bay doors opened and Neptin jumped out followed by two Field Marshalls who wielded energy swords. Neptin walked up exclaiming

"It is good to see that you are alive brother!"

Nep' Faylon replied

"And you as well but we should make haste and leave this place at once"

Neptin paused for a few moments then asked

"For what reason brother?"

His question was answered by another howl from the creature as it successfuly breached the outer hull of the remains of the Forward Unto Light, Neptin nodded and turned around getting back onto the Phantom followed by Rune, Nep' Faylon, the Red Demon, and the two ODST's. The phantom silently glided up towards a still intact and functional Corvette that orbited the planet, As the Phantom docked the bay doors opened and the group jumped out but no sooner did they do so did an ODST shove past a Field Marshall who growled and was about to run him through when the ODST turned ready to fight when suddenly Nep' Faylon got in between them saying

"NO!"

The Admiral looked from the ODST to the Field Marshall before saying

"The longer we stay here the more closer we shall get to destroying the fragile peace we have, It is already known the Parasite resides on this planet and we shall get no where by pointing weapons and accusations at one another-"

He lowered his arms with a weary sigh, Politics often made him weary as they were complicated and trying to keep two waring species from trying to kill each other was difficult

"-We must set aside our differences, difficult it may be due to our petty war, and work together to find out where we are so we may find a way to escape"

Nep' Faylon looked up when the Demon spoke up

"May be a little difficult seeing as how you turned our Commanding Officer into some fucked up cyborg and turning her into your servant"

Nep' Faylon growled and turned to face the Demon his hand drifting towards his energy sword but a hand came up stopping him, he looked to the owner seeing Neptin who had a serious look on his face. Nep' Faylon returned the look before Neptin said

"Don't"

Nep' Faylon just gave a low growl then turned around leaving the deck and heading towards a nearby elevator, The Demon watched him leave followed by the two Field Marshalls. The Demon scoffed and turned around to pick up a plasma rifle but instead of finding a Covenant weapons crate he found Rune standing there, she was glaring at him as if she were silently accusing him of something and the Demon was about to say something but a blank look suddenly crossed her face before she left to catch up to Nep' Faylon. The Demon swore he could of seen a glimmer of recognition in her eyes but he couldn't say for sure, He bent over the weapons crate picking up a pulse rifle and when he straightened a deep voice said behind him

"I do not expect you to understand the motivation behind his actions of what he did to the human"

The Demon turned around ready to unload a volley of plasma rounds into who ever was behind him but stopped himself when he noticed Neptin, The Silver armored elite looked tired as though he hadn't slept in weeks. The Demon thought about what he said then replied

"And why should I?"

The elite walked up placing a hand on the Red Armored Demon's shoulder then saying

"The human does retain her memories but they are simply repressed, Nep' Faylon is like my brother by blood we have been through a lot together since joining the Covenant-"

The Elite paused for breath before continuing

"-Of all my fellow comrades Nep' Faylon has been through more than all of us put together and he told me after her capture that she has a certain energy about her that helps him become at peace"

The Demon replied

"And? Is that supposed to change anything?"

Neptin just shook his head saying

"You humans are so simple minded"

The silver armored Fleet Master turned and left saying

"The Crew has been instructed to allow access to most areas of the ship though the engine and fire control rooms are off limits to you"

The Demon watched the Elite walk off, When he disappeared out of sight the ODST's looked at the Demon who just scoffed saying to them before he left as well

"You two stay together, let me know if you have any trouble I'm going to go look for the Commander"

The ODST's remained silent as he walked past them

**Somewhere deep within the ship...**

Rune watched Nep' Faylon as he paced within the room that was designated as his, She noticed that Nep' Faylon seemed to be arguing with himself hence his silent muttering. She shifted uneasily unsure of what to do but her actions went unnoticed, She wondered what was wrong with the Admiral and what the Demon meant by taking his Commander and making her his servant. She won't deny it that she was having flashes of memories that she weren't sure were hers, Though she tried to ignore them she often found her self dwelling on them wondering if they were hers. They fealt familiar like they were from a distant life of hers, Eventually she mustered up the courage and asked as she looked down at her metal booted feet

"Admiral..."

Nep' Faylon growled

"Not now Rune"

She redoubled her efforts and repeated sounding slightly more confident

"Admiral"

Nep' Faylon paused and looked at her with weary eyes that seemed to show that he was under great stress that made Rune hesitate then wonder if interupting him was a good idea. He stared at her for a few moments before Rune said

"Never mind"

She turned and left deciding it would be best if she left him be, She walked down the corridors of the Corvette who's name she later learned was 'The Halcyon' but that name meant little to her. She knew that she would have to defy the Admiral's orders of not interacting with the Demon but she fealt that this 'Demon' was the only way she was going to get some answers. She eventually found the Demon in the armory of the ship, he was holding a Carbine and was sneaking several clips of its ammo into his many utility pouches on his belt. She watched him inspecting his red armor and how he held the Carbine all of which seemed familiar to her but she did not know why which only served to irritate her even more. She eventually spoke up and said

"You know things about me"

The Demon paused then slowly looked up at her, He eventually replied with a short

"Yes"

She walked up to him so they were only inches apart saying

"Tell me"

* * *

><p>Hopefully I can post another chapter by next week, hope you like it :) be sure to leave a review :) TALLY-HO!<p> 


End file.
